Boo
by Aya Natsume
Summary: it's time for Halloween....LETS PARTY RIKU STYLE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

BOO!

YAY! Today is Halloween and tonight my friends and I are going to go out and have fun. We are suppose to go to a party and see who is the best dressed. (We all know who is going to win uh huh that would be me)

"So what are you going to be for Halloween Riku?" that stupid big headed Kairi asked.

"Well Kairi I'm going to dress up like my roll model."

"Well tell me who that is!" she said in a confused way.

"He is the one and only Gerard Way." I said while hopping out of my room.

"WOW! He is like the seconded hottest guy on earth!"

Thinking to myself 'why is Kairi even in my house?' who even let her in.

Kairi is one of my friends, but lord have mercy on her poor soul she has the biggest head on Destiny Island. She might get a prize for that.

"Who let you in anyways Kairi?"

"Well I came though your living room window."

Note to self lock and board up all windows. Just to be safe I should do the doors, too.

She is like this fungus on my dad's toe that will never go away. Ewwwww that's nasty.

"Come on already Sora is waiting outside!"

"WELL AT LEAST HE DIDN'T COME INSIDE LIKE A CREEPY PERSON!"

I walked into the living room and I saw Kairi and for the first time in mine life I have never seen her ……..head look so small.

"Wow Kairi!"

"What?"

"Your head looks small, go you! You finally grow into your head!"

Ha she thought I was going to say something nice. Stupid Kairi.

I ran outside to see Sora in a Batman outfit and Kairi put on a Cat women outfit.

Wow they look so funny dressed up like that. Well we all know that they want be winning a prize tonight.

"So Riku how do I look?" Sora asked while turning around trying to show off his costume.

Trying not to laugh I looked at him smiled a said in the nicest way that I can possible can "Yeah Sora you look….good you might be able to win that prize tonight..."

"Really! You think I could, thanks Riku."

As soon as they started to walk away I started to laugh as hard as I could. I noticed that they were already half way down the street so I walked the other way, going toward Cloud's house. When I got there he was sitting outside his house, and does he look pissed. Oh yeah he does. So I decided to go make matters worse.

"So..?" I said while slowly walking towards Cloud.

"What do you want Riku?"

"Just wanted to know what you're doing outside your house not dressed up for the party?"

He just gave me that look like 'get away before I rip your head off' and so I backed off slowly.

"I got locked out of my house ok!"

"I can help you get in."

"And how do you think you can help Riku!"

"Like this!" I said while breaking his living room window. I turned around smiling and then I noticed that Cloud wasn't smiling. "Are you ok Cloud?"

"RIKU!" that is my cue to run...

Wow I got away from him just in time before he pulled out that big sword looking thing, but anyways to the party. I pasted up my house and Sora and Kairi finally realized that I was not behind them.

"There you are Riku where have you been we where half way there and when we turned around you where gone!" Aw look at Sora when he is mad.

"Yeah Riku where were you?" Kairi said well her cat ears where moving back and forth because she was doing that hand and head moving thing. "Sora started to talk to himself."

She just kept going and going and going on how I shouldn't leave them when they are trying to talk to me … I just look and her and said "down kitty down don't get your tail in a knot!" She cased me all the way there yelling at me and telling me how mean I am … Me? Riku? Mean? …..Nah. I ran through the door and saw all my friends and people that want to be my friends all dressed up nice. This is going to be fun because there is Sephiroth and he is dressed up like a HAHA SUPERMAN! He has the cape and everything.

"Wow Sephiroth nice hehe just nice."

"Don't even start with me Riku or I'll kill your love just like I did Clouds HAHAHAHA, anyways nice outfit."

And just when I thought this day couldn't get any better Cloud finally comes in and he is dressed like Spiderman. Wow that outfit shows everything and I mean EVERYTHING O­o.

Cough cough, "wow cloud do you think that Spiderman outfit could be any way more reviling?"

"Haha Riku that's really funny and you know how much I like funny people…"

"Uh Cloud why are you looking at me that way?" OO

"…..No reason but let me tell you something Riku tonight will be hell for you."

"And why is that Cloud?"

"HAHA! You'll see Riku all in good time."

Wow that wasn't good not good at all……I WANT MY MOMMY!

Just kindin I can handle Cloud all by myself………………. "SEPHIROTH I NEED YOUR HELP CLOUD WANTS TO HURT ME!"

"Cloud…of course I'll help you Riku what are friends for…Now Cloud after all these years I can finally kill you HAHAHA!"

"What did you say Sephiroth?"

"Nothing Riku nothing at all HAHAHAHAHA!"

OH this is not going to be good…or is it.


	2. Chapter 2 WOW

Chapter 2

WOW!

Well I found out that Kairi just got sick in the girl's room…..poor Kairi I mean ha that is what she gets for drinking to much punch that I put something in it cough cough hehe

"I don't feel so go."

"Stay away from me Kairi because I know you're going to end up getting sick all over….."

"Sorry Riku."

"ME!"

I can't believe she just did that. My outfit look at my outfit she just threw up on me. I just got done telling her not to come near me but noo…. no one listens to Riku.

---------IN THE BOY'S BATHROMM------

"Ew Riku what happen to you?"

"Why want you go ask Kairi…..SORA!"

"Well sorry Riku hehe but you look bad."

"Get out and leave me alone so I can get cleaned up ok."

"Got it!"

------------COMING OUT OF THE BATHROOM WITH A SMILE--------

YAY I'M CLEAN! No more nasty spite up stuff. Wow everyone is dancing.

Time for the Riku to show you how to dance.

---------COUPLE OF SONGS PASTED---------

"WOW I'm worn-out from dancing so much!"

"Me too Riku."

"Sora if you call the chicken dance dancing then you should be worn-out."

"I was not doing the chicken dance!"

"Whatever I'm going to get so punch."

-------------AT THE PUNCH BOWL--------

Yummy punch I love punch…….Is that what I think it is OH MY GOSH IT IS……….

"**PIE!"**

Yummy pie pie pie pie pie pie I love pie.

"ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY PIE?"

"Uh no and I don't even know you why are you yelling at me for?"

"AND YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO KNOW ME AND I CAN YELL AT YOU ANYWAYS."

runs away

"THAT IS WHAT I THOUGHT! BACK AWAY FROM MY PIE!"

"Hey Riku look up there on the stairs."

"Why So….ra.."

"That's why Riku."

Who is that? She is so gorgeous. I'm going to ask her to dance with me.

------WALKS TO THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL---------

"Hey would you like to have this dance with me?"

"Uh oh hey Riku I would love to dance with you."

"YUFFIE wow you look really nice."

"Well you clean up nice, too Riku."

"Thank you so can I have this dance?"

"Of course."

Oh my I think I got butterflies. Hey I rhymed. Do I like Yuffie? No I never like girls they always like me. Or do I love Yuffie?

-------THE FIRST SLOW SONG OF THE NIGHT------

"Would you like to dance this slow song with me, too Yuffie?"

"Hehe Of course."

Wow she has some beautiful eyes. Wait she is looking me in the eyes. Does she want a kiss or something? Oh God help me……..

-----RIKU AND YUFFIE LEANS TOWARD EACHOTHER------

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT FIND OUT OF CHAPTER 3


End file.
